winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stella
Stella ist die Prinzessin von Solaria und die Fee der Sonne und des Mondes. Persönlichkeit Stella ist die verwöhnte, äußerst hübsche Prinzessin von Solaria. Wie es sich für eine verwöhnte Prinzessin gehört, ist Stella egoistisch, selbstverliebt und überaus selbstbewusst. Wenn sie nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen kann, dann stimmt etwas nicht in ihrer Welt. Oft bemerkt sie dabei auch gar nicht, dass sie die Gefühle von Anderen verletzt. Stella kann auch sehr zickig und verantwortungslos sein. Vor allem dann, wenn sie einer Situation nicht gewachsen ist und nicht genau weiß, was sie tun soll. An Regeln kann sie sich ebenfalls nicht besonders gut halten und gerät dadurch oft in Schwierigkeiten. Was sie an Schwächen hat, macht sie aber mit ihren Stärken wett. Stella ist sehr mutig und auch dazu bereit, sich selbst zu opfern um ihre Freunde oder die Magische Dimension zu retten. Sobald sie das Problem ihrer Freunde erkannt hat, kann sie auch sehr behutsam und feinfühlig sein und versucht alles, um ihre Freunde zu trösten und ihnen beizustehen. Selbst wenn die Situation noch so verfahren ist, ist es Stella, die noch zu Scherzen aufgelegt ist und versucht, die Stimmung zu heben. Meist jedoch mit relativ wenig Erfolg. Generell ist Stella sehr kreativ und modebewusst. Ihr Hang zur Mode hat sie inzwischen so weit gebracht, dass sie ihre eigene Modeboutique "Stella Couture" eröffnet und die Winx zu ihren persönlichen Models erklärt hat. Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist es shoppen zu gehen. Obwohl sie andauernd sagt, sie hätte nichts zum Anziehen, erzählt man sich von ihr, sie habe den größten Kleiderschrank in der bekannten Magischen Dimension. Stella feiert gerne und flüchtet damit auch ein bisschen aus ihrer Realität. Sie leidet sehr unter den ständigen Streitereien und der späteren Trennung ihrer Eltern und wünscht sich nichts Sehnlicheres als eine heile Familie. Zu ihrem Vater hat sie ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis. In ihrer Kindheit hat sie oft lange Spaziergänge mit ihm unternommen. Zu ihrer Mutter hat sie weitaus weniger Kontakt, da diese den Palast inzwischen verlassen hat. Dennoch liebt sie ihre beiden Eltern zutiefst und sorgt sich um sie. Vergangenheit Stella ist die einzige Tochter von König Radius und Königin Luna von Solaria. In ihrer Kindheit war sie noch keine Schönheit, sondern eher ein unauffälliges Mädchen mit Brille und Zahnspange. In dieser Zeit war sie in einen Jungen aus ihrer Klasse verliebt, doch dieser hatte nur Augen für das schönste Mädchen in der Klasse. Stella versuchte ihre Konkurrentin auszuschalten, um das Herz des Jungen zu erobern. Doch auch dabei hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Irgendwann in ihrer Kindheit bekam sie von ihrem Vater die königlichen Hunde zum Geburtstag geschenkt, damit sie sie beschützen. Ebenso entdeckte sie in ihrer Kindheit einen Geheimgang in einem hohlen Baumstamm, der mit einem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem verbunden ist und direkt zum Brunnen des Palastes führt. Sie markierte den Baum mit Schleife, um ihn jederzeit wiederfinden zu können. Später benutze sie den Tunnel um sich vom Palastleben davonzuschleichen und unbemerkt feiern gehen zu können. Stella war bereits vor den Winx in Alfea eingeschrieben. Doch sie zerstörte unabsichtlich in ihrem ersten Jahr das Zaubertranklabor und wurde der Schule verwiesen. Ihr Vater bezahlte den Schaden und Stella bekam eine zweite Chance. Winx Club Staffeln Staffel 1= In der 1. Staffel erfährt man, dass Stella bereits ein Jahr auf Alfea war und das Zauberlabor aus Versehen in die Luft gesprengt hat. Griselda hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wenn Stella von der Schule geflogen wäre, aber Stella kehrt nach Alfea zurück, um das erste Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Sie ist in der ersten Folge auf der Flucht vor einem Troll, den die Trix auf sie angesetzt haben, um an ihr Sonnenzepter zu kommen. Dabei gelangt sie auf die Erde und erhält überraschend Hilfe von Bloom, die zum ersten mal ihre Magischen Kräfte eingesetzt hat. Sie überredet Bloom, mit ihr nach Alfea zu kommen und sich zur Fee ausbilden zu lassen. Bloom und sie sind beste Freundinnen. |-| Staffel 2= Seit Anfang der 2. Staffel, als die Feen ihre Herzbandelfen bekommen, gehört Amore zu Stella. Amore hegt zwar aufgrund von Stellas leichten Charakterschwächen hin und wieder Zweifel, ob sie die richtige Fee gewählt hat, aber Ende der zweiten Staffel stellt sie fest, dass Stella eine absolute Romantikerin ist und daher ideal zu ihr passt. Stellas Eltern, das Königspaar von Solaria, hat sich im Verlauf von Staffel 1 getrennt. Das hat Stella sehr mitgenommen, und sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihre Eltern wieder zueinadner finden. |-| Staffel 3= In Staffel 3 verkündet ihr Vater ihr, dass er eine große Überraschung für sie hat. Stella glaubt, dass ihre Eltern sich versöhnt haben, und ist schockiert, als sie erfahren muss, dass ihr Vater Gräfin Cassandra heiraten wird. Deren Tochter Chimera kennt Stella nämlich schon; die beiden sind schon von der ersten Begegnung Feinde. Nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass Cassandra und Chimera gemeinsame Sache mit Valtor machen, kämpft Stella schließlich gegen sie und setzt sie gefangen. |-| Staffel 4= In Staffel 4 müssen Stella und die Anderen die letzte Erdenfee suchen und vor den Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises schützen. Dabei eröffnen sie eine Tierhandlung für Feenkuscheltiere Love & Pet, wobei Stella für die Kleidung der Feenkuscheltiere verantwortlich ist. Dabei haben sie die letzte Erdenfee namens Roxy gefunden und die Kraft der Believix erhalten. Auf der Erde gründen Musa die Band der Winx, die in Cafés auftritt. Am Ende der Staffel, entscheidet sie sich in Gardenia zusammen mit den anderen Winx Mädchen zu bleiben. |-| Staffel 5= Die Winx müssen in dieser Staffel Sirenix erhalten, um Tritannus, der die Herrschaft der Dimension will und sich mit den Trix verbündet zu besiegen. Dabei lernen sie die Selkies kennen, unter anderem ihr Selkie Illiris. Sie müssen Rätsel lösen, wobei Stella selbst getroffen wird. Weil die anderen geglaubt hatten, dass Stella sich wie ein Kind benimmt, wurde sie wirklich zu einem Kind. Um das Rätsel zu lösen kriegen die Winx die Kraft Harmonix. Sie hat zusammen mit die Winx ihr Sirenix verdient. Die Winx konnten Tritannus aufhalten und so die Magische Dimension retten. |-| Staffel 6= Auf Domino bei der Wilkommensfeier von Daphne, griffen die Trix an. Die Winx konnten sie aufhalten und Daphne erlangt ihre Sirenix Kräfte wieder. In der zweiten Folge wird das Elfendorf von Wald Trolle angegriffen. Die Winx und die Pixies versuchten das Dorf zu verteidigen, aber später verschwanden die Trolle zusammen mit einigen Pixies. Als die Winx in der Linphea-Schule waren griffen die Trix mit dem Wolkenturm die Schule an. Sie finden heraus, dass Selina mit hilfe des Legendariums sich wehrt. Die Winx verlieren ihre Kräfte, außer Bloom. In Alfea, gibt Bloom jede Winx ein teil ihrer Drachenflamme, um jeden von ihnen Kraft zu geben. Später konnten sie ddie Linphea Schule befreien. Sie erreicht schließlich mit die anderen Winx mit der Zeit ihre Bloomix Kräfte. Stella eröffnete in Alfea eine Boutique, und möchte ihren Traum als Designerin fortführen. Die Winx erlebten viele Abenteuer auf der Erde, und fanden die Großefeenmutter Eldora. In Legendarium erreichten die Winx ihre Mythix Kräfte. Am Tag der drei Sonnen auf Solaria, wurde sie Königin für eine Tag. Die Trix wollten die Magischen Schulen erobern, doch sie wurden aufgehalten und Selina erkannt das es Falsch war das Legendarium zu benutzen. |-| Staffel 7= Folgt Kinofilme Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs= Folgt... |-| Das magische Abenteuer= Folgt... |-| Das Geheimnis des Ozeans= Folgt... Specials Wie alles begann= Folgt... |-| Die Rache der Trix= Folgt... |-| Der Kampf um Magix= Folgt... |-| Der Schattenphönix= Folgt... World of Winx Staffel 1= Folgt... |-| Staffel 2= Folgt nach Ausstrahlung Aussehen Stella hat blondes Haar, braune Augen und hat leicht gebräunte Haut. Magische Fähigkeiten Stella ist die Fee der Sonne und des Mondes. Damit kann sie ihre Gegner blenden, große Energiewellen auslösen, aber auch manchmal in die Zukunft sehen.Umso stärker sie wird,desto stärker wird auch ihre Beschwörungsmagie die ihr erlaubt mit der Kraft ihrer Heimatsonnen anzugreifen. Anfangs basieren Stellas Kräfte ausschließlich auf dem Ring, den sie immer bei sich trägt und der im Kampf zu einem Zepter wird. In Staffel 5 bekommt Stella wie die anderen Feen Harmonix und Sirenix um Tritannus aufhalten zu können. In Staffel 6 wird Stella eine Bloomix Fee als sie mit Layla ohne Magie die fliegenden Basilisken besiegt. Wissenswertes : Trivia * "Stella" ist das latinische und italienische Wort für "Stern". Damit spielt ihr Name auf ihre Kräfte an, die sie von der Sonne, dem Mond und den Sternen bezieht. ** Die Namen ihrer Eltern stehen für die Sonne und den Mond. * Stellas Aussehen ist von der Schauspielerin Cameron Diaz inspiriert, wie Iginio Straffi verriet. * Stella ist die älteste der Winx. * Stella ist älter als Brandon. * Stella war schon einmal in Alfea, wurde aber nach der Zerstörung des Zaubertränkelabors der Schule verwiesen. Nachdem ihr Vater die Schäden bezahlt hat, bekam sie eine zweite Chance und lernte so Flora, Musa und Tecna kennen. * Stella kannte die Spezialisten schon vor Beginn der Serie. * Stella hasst Spinnen. * Stella hat in den ersten zwei Staffeln ihre Kraft aus ihrem Sonnenzepter bezogen und konnte sich ohne ihren Ring nicht verwandeln. Das änderte sich erst, als sie zur Enchantix aufstieg. * "Fee der Sonne und des Mondes" ist eigentlich ein Titel, den nur die Prinzessin von Solaria tragen darf. * Stella wird häufiger auch als "Fee des Lichts" bezeichnet. * Nach Iginio Straffi ist Stella die zweitstärkste Fee (nach Bloom) der Winx. * Stellas Gegenteil ist Darcy: ** Magie: Stellas Kräfte basieren auf Licht, während Darcys auf Dunkelheit basieren. ** Charakter: Stella ist extrovertiert, während Darcy eher introvertiert und hinterhältig ist. * Stella ist die fünfte der Winx, die sich gegen ihre Freundinnen stellt. In Stellas Fall wird sie vom magischen Spiegel aus dem Legendarium beeinflusst. ** Die erste ist Bloom, die durch den Schattenvirus zur Dunklen Bloom wird. ** Die zweite ist Layla, die sich in "Die schwarze Gabe" den Erdenfeen auf ihrem Rachefeldzug gegen die Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises anschließt. ** Die dritte ist Tecna, die in "Das Sirenix-Buch" durch einen Zauber der Trix zum Roboter wird. ** Die vierte ist Musa, die in "Das Geheimnis des rubinroten Riffs" von Tritannus in ein Monster verwandelt wird. Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Geheimnis des Ozeans Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Charmix Kategorie:Enchantix Kategorie:Believix Kategorie:Speedix Kategorie:Tracix Kategorie:Zoomix Kategorie:Lovix Kategorie:Sophix Kategorie:Harmonix Kategorie:Sirenix Kategorie:Bloomix Kategorie:Mythix Kategorie:Butterflix Kategorie:Tynix Kategorie:Stella Kategorie:Brandon Kategorie:Solaria Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Staffel 7